Can I Be Your Enemy?
by spency
Summary: 7th Year. The fabulous tricks of the Marauders, Lily and James, Peter's growing reliance to Lord Voldemort, lots of humor, romance, and of course the lovely school of Hogwarts. It's good, I swear.
1. One: The Train

Can I Be Your Enemy?  
  
It is finally Seventh Year, and trusting the rest of the Marauders to help him out in the long chase for Lily, this is James' last shot at her. Lily & James, Sirius giving stupid advice, Remus being Remus, Peter being an idiot...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.. yadda yadda...  
  
-------One: The Train ------  
  
It took Sirius about two seconds to say his goodbyes and haul his ass onto the train. His mother had dropped him off outside of the platform and zoomed off to wherever her crazy feet would take her. He was glad about that.  
From now until June, I don't have to talk to her or any of the other lunatics, he thought happily and walked around, waiting for James and the other Marauder's.  
  
James had a slightly longer goodbye then Sirius. His parents actually cared about him, after all. His mother (crying, again) left him a little embarressed as he got on the train.  
"Mum, this is the seventh time you've had to do this," James said patiently. "Do you still have to cry every time I go to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Potter just waved a hankerchief at him. Mr. Potter clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Well, have a good year, James," Mr. Potter said with a smile that suddenly turned into a scowl.  
"And no more mischeif!"  
"And Dad, this is the seventh time you've had to do this," James said with a grin. "Haven't you learned?" Mr. Potter's scowl turned back into a smile.  
"I tried," he said to his wife.  
  
Remus Lupin's head was almost submerged in his schoolbooks by the time James and Sirius had found him in their usual place on the train.  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOONNYY!' yelled Sirius and grabbed Remus in a heart- stopping hug. Remus, used to his crazy friend, smiled a little, but kept reading.  
"Hello," he said in a patient voice. Sirius and James broke out in laughter. Remus finally put down his book. The train started going, and all three of them waved like mad out the window to their parents (Sirius just waved to anyone he saw) before settling back down for another start of a new fabulous school year.  
"Where's Peter?" James said and sprawled himself across more seats than he needed to. Likewise, Sirius spread his arms over more seats than he needed to. Remus was a little squished.  
"Probably lost, as usual," Sirius said, grinning. Remus looked a little worried.  
"For Merlin's sake, Moony, calm down. He'll find us. Him and his sneaky little rat nose," Sirius said. Sirius had never liked Peter, and if it hadn't been for Remus and James, he would probably have stepped on Peter's tail (when he was a rat) more times than he had managed to already. He had never wanted to be friends with Peter, and sensed him to be different, in a bad way. Of course, James believed in second chances.  
"Ahh, and here's the rat-scal," James said as Peter came in, a little out-of breath, who came in and slumped into one of the few seats left.  
"Hello, Peter," James said pleasently.  
"Hi—everyone," Peter managed to get out. He seemed to have grown a bit more plump over the summer and his hair looked a mess. Possibly because he had been running.  
"So what's the plan for this year?" Sirius said, trying to ignore Peter. Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Again? This is our last year! Our most important year! We have N.E.W.T's this year!" Remus almost yelled out, except Remus never yelled. Sirius chose to ignore that.  
"Your point?" he said lazily. James chortled, and since James laughed, so did Peter.  
A flash of red hair past their compartment. James yelped and shot out the door. Sirius was a little taken back.  
"Er, bye James?" Remus said. Sirius hurtled out the door after James.  
"Oh, hell," Remus said and shot out the door as well. Peter followed suit.  
  
As soon as James was within hearing distance of Lily, he slowed back down to a walk, shot his chest out, and made himself presentable. Lily was talking to a friend, and after she was done, she turned around and saw James.  
"Oh, boy," her eyes narrowed. "You."  
"Hello, Lily. How was your summer?" James said pleasently, ignoring her greeting. She pushed past him.  
"It was good," she said. Vague, as always with James. He turned around and followed her a like a dog, or a stag, if stags followed people.  
"Excited for this year?" he said, his head bobbing up and down as he nodded to his many friends. She finally stopped and turned around.  
"Alright, spit it out," she said in a commanding voice. He was a little confused.  
"Err, my gum?"  
"No, stupid. You want to tell me something. Go ahead, Potter," she said. She had refused to call him James and only called him Potter, whereas he was always calling her Lily.  
"Well, see, this year," he said with a little grin. "I got this letter, and it was from Dumbledore and it was in pretty gold ink and it had a little Hogwarts seal in the corner and it was rather thick, if you know what I mean, as in thicker than usual, not the that the usual ones aren't think, because they are—"  
"Forget it," she said and turned around and kept walking.  
"Alright! Jesus, woman. I got Head Boy!" he said proudly. She kept walking. He was a little confused again.  
"Uhh, Lily?"  
"Yes, keep going, what else?" she said.  
"I got Head Boy!"  
"Yes, I know," came the irritable reply. "What else?"  
"Did you get err, Head Girl?, by any chance?" he said. People were looking at them a bit funnily, the both had been walking up and down the train for about ten minutes now, with Sirius, Remus, and Peter tiptoeing behind.  
"Does it matter?" she said.  
"Yes!"  
"Well, not to me," she said.  
"Waaait, I get it! You DIDN'T GET HEAD GIRL! And now you're pissed because I got HEAD BOY, and—"  
"No, Potter, I got Head Girl. What's your point?"  
"Ha- HA! YES!"  
_Oh, Merlin_, Lily thought. James was now skipping behind her. More curious heads stuck out of doors.  
  
A few hours later, when Sirius, Remus, and Peter had finally kidnapped James and hauled his arse back into their little compartment, and left Lily alone, they were all dressed in their robes and were getting ready to leave the train.  
"Finally," Sirius said. "A new year at Hogwarts." 


	2. Two: Hoggy Hoggy Warts

Can I be Your Enemy? Spency  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot...  
  
TWO: Hoggy Hoggy Warts.------------------  
  
The Marauder's looked up at the great castle in front of them. If you were a stranger and just looking at these four boys, you probably would think aww, how cute. They think their school is pretty.  
  
"Have we been up to the funny looking tower to your left, Padfoot?" James said, staring at the castle. Sirius squinted.  
"Yeah, that's the one where we found twenty five zillion doxies. Remember?" Sirius grinned as he thought about the memory. "Oh, yeah, I forgot... you were knocked out within the first few minutes..." James looked grumpily back at him.  
"Oy, have we been to that squiggly one to the left of the Clock Tower?" Remus said.  
"Hm," Peter said. He was rather quiet these days.  
"Squiggly? There's a squiggly tower?" Sirius said disbelievingly and shuffled over a little.  
"I don't see no squiggly tower? What do you mean by squiggly? Like curvy and everything?" James said squinting.  
"No, the other meaning of squiggly," Sirius said sarcastically.  
"I see it!" James said. "Nah, I don't think we've been up the tower.. Moony write it down on the Marauder's Map. What'll we call it?"  
"How about the Squiggly Tower?" Sirius said.  
"Good idea!"  
This was their custom; they would always take the last carriage up to the castle, and would always stand right in the middle of the doorway so no one could get out. Almost everyone had learned by now except for the first years, who tried to make them move, and only succeeded in accidentally tickling Sirius, who turned around and yelled bloody murder. The first years didn't really bother them after that.  
  
They were the last ones into the Great Hall (except for the first years of course, who were now completely terrified of Sirius; he had let off a firework in the room where the first years were waiting. But he was smart of course. Since there were no house points yet, none could be deducted. Instead, he got his very first detention of the school year), and they always had to come in so that everyone would know it was them. As always their suave walk and late appearance impressed everyone except Lily.  
James was in a terrific mood. Lily was the Head Girl, he was Head Boy, they were supposed to go patrol the corridors tonight (apparently there were always some Back To School parties that went a little rowdy or a little long), and he was about to eat as much as was humanely possible. The Sorting started and all of the already near-hysterical first years tried on the Sorting Hat and sat down. The Marauders of course were the noisiest of all when cheering for the Gryffindors and unfortunately Sirius had learned to whistle during the summer. He was now able to whistle at every girl, and did. They all sat down and waited for the Dumbledore to make his little speech.  
  
"Welcome back," Dumbledore said. "To yet another year at Hogwarts!" Applause.  
"This year, I am pleased to present James Potter as Head Boy and Lily Evans as Head Girl!" Applause. James sat up a little taller.  
"I am also pleased to tell you that Sirius has got his first detention tomorrow evening at seven, if any of you are keeping track." Laughter and Applause. Other more boring information was told, including the warning about the Forbidden Forest, which the Marauder's dismissed with a wave of their hand (all at once, they had practiced this on the train) and a few about not staying out too late, or wandering off, and no magic in the corridors (all of which were dismissed with their hands).  
  
Then the feast started. The Marauders were all silent for the first few minutes as the swallowed and gulped and burped (Remus was the best at it) and shoved food into their mouths, before they decided to settle down and really eat like civilized people (which they were not, as Lily constantly reminded them).  
"So, what's your name?" Sirius said pleasantly to a first year sitting a bit away from him. He turned a little red.  
"Gregory," he said.  
"Well, hello, Gregory," James butted in. "My name is James,"  
"And I'm Remus," Remus said with an exaggerated bow.  
"And I'm Peter," Peter said simply.  
"And I am Sirius," Sirius said leaning forward and exposing his pack of fireworks. Gregory turned a little green.  
"We're the Marauders!" James said. Gregory looked like he was close to fainting.  
"Excuse me," he said and whizzed off.  
"My, my, he was a little tetchy, ehh? Just trying to be friendly!" Sirius said and helped himself to more potatoes.  
"Hmm," Remus said, pretending to think. "Now why would he be scared of you?"  
"Oh, I don't know," James said, grinning. "Let's think."  
"Well you yelled like a damn COW when they tickled you—"Remus said.  
"And you shot off fireworks when they were already scared enough—" James continued.  
"And there is the fact that you look like a big hairy ---"  
Remus was being tackled by Sirius.  
  
That night, Lily and James were going on their patrols, which consisted of going up to the Astronomy Tower (parties were held there often), Gryffindor Tower, the Slytherin Dungeons, the Hufflepuff East Wing, and the Ravenclaw West Wing. They'd also make a little scoop around the grounds and double check a few places and then basically roam around the school.  
"Hello, Lily, my lovely Head Girl," James said with a wide smile, and a wink. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
"Please be quiet."  
James grinned even wider. He loved the way Lily told him what to do. He also loved the way she looked after he did what she told him not to do. They were on their way to the Astronomy Tower, a five-minute walk from McGonagall's office.  
"So, Lily," James said, and Lily sighed, knowing that it was impossible to control him.  
"How are you?" James said. Lily decided she might as well talk to him since they were stuck together for most of the night.  
"I have told you to not call me Lily, Potter," she said.  
"Lily, you haven't answered my question!" James ignored her previous statement. With satisfaction, he noted her rolling of eyes and clenching of pretty hands.  
"I am very irritated at the moment, Potter," Lily said through clenched teeth.  
"Well that's not good," James said grinning. "Now how can I cheer Lily up?"  
"Don't..." Lily warned him. She knew exactly what kind of things James would do in an attempt to cheer her up.  
"Look, Lily! I'm tap dancing!"  
  
While James and Lily were off patrolling, Peter went straight to sleep, but Remus and Sirius were still sitting in the common room, talking. Finally, Sirius couldn't take it anymore.  
"Come on, Moony," he said to Remus and got up. "You know how useless James is."  
"What? YOU'RE GOING TO FOLLOW THEM?" Remus said as he realized Sirius' point.  
"Oh, Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus the Moony," Sirius said saying each word as he stepped on each individual step up to the boy's dormitory. Remus followed, somewhat cautiously.  
"Lily will not hesitate to put us in detention!" Remus said. Sirius grinned and started shoving through James's stuff.  
"Ah, well, another in the barrel then." He stuck his head into James's trunk.  
"You can't follow them!" Remus replied. Sirius came out, hair screwed up, but holding a special cloak.  
"You're right. I'm gonna need this," Sirius said and hauled Remus out the door, and flipped their cloak over them.  
  
"ALRIGHT, PARTY'S OVER!" bellowed James as he kicked a bunch of fourth years out of their common room. Lily was busy telling people the nice way to go to bed, but seeing how slow it was taking her; James decided to do it the fast way.  
  
Sirius and Remus had been wandering around the castle. The Marauder's Map was only half finished so at random points, everything would disappear and start going with the part where they insult anyone who tries to read it.  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Sirius hissed at it.  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to thank I solemnly swear I am up to no good and would like to remind him that his toenails need cleaning  
  
"Great," Sirius said and stuck the map in his pocket, "I have no sunk to the level where I insult myself." That's when they heard James yelling like a maniac in the Hufflepuff common room.  
"There's James," Remus said, hiding a snigger. "Acting like an ass, as usual." They made a beeline for the common room and waited outside until James and Lily came out, Lily scolding James as usual.  
"Yeah, of course you got them up to their dormitories. And you probably woke everyone else up too! Potter! Just ask them, you don't have to be an obnoxious little bastard ALL the time.." Lily said, but found James staring at her in a kind of daze.  
"POTTER!" she shrieked in his face. He jumped and shook his head.  
"Sorry, Lily, I was just completely entranced with those lovely big green eyes of yours..." Lily sighed and kept walking.  
  
"Heh heh," Sirius said to Remus, who grinned as well.  
"Heh heh," Remus said.  
"Heh heh."  
  
Yes, I know this is the second chapter in only ONE DAY... yes, love me.  
  
Thank you Althea , my only reviewer (AHEM AHEM AHEM.)  
  
I am a girl with no life, so please review! Or I'll make Peter murder James! 


End file.
